<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Sweet Understanding by Jackdaw816</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631434">With Sweet Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816'>Jackdaw816</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something between them, some barest flicker of attraction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hart/Toshiko Sato, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Sweet Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ironically, I got the idea for this rewatching KKBB, not EW, but then again, that is where they flirted. Also, writing straight pairings is the best when they're both bi, you can't deny that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about the good doctor,” John said, quietly coming up behind Tosh. She jumped and swore. The Hub was empty aside from the two of them. Gwen and Ianto went off to help Andy, Jack had gone to the power plant to… well, there wouldn’t be remains to collect, but all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh knew she was lucky. She’d dodged a bullet that night. Literally. Gray had almost killed her, and she had to listen to Owen die for a second time. She didn’t feel lucky. And now John Hart had decided to pay her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she stammered, carefully stepping away from him. John made no move to stop her, but she reached subtly for her purse and her gun anyway. She was down an arm, immobilized in a sling she’d scrounged up. She’d be almost helpless if he meant her harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t want Jack to lose anyone,” he said, leaning back against a desk. “Most of what I said, it was bluster and Gray. Sure, I want Jack to spend time with me. But I know the best way to go about that isn’t to kill the people he loves.” He sighed, tired and melancholic. “God, we’re so fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh looked him over. He looked a mess, covered in dirt, though not as much as Jack. And his arm had been barely tended to where he’d lost skin, a bandage stolen and wrapped roughly. He met her eyes, and Tosh was shocked to find herself actually feeling sorry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I am genuinely sorry for your loss,” John said. Tosh believed him. She was about to say something, thank him maybe, when John smirked at her. “There aren’t a lot of people I’d say that too. You’re something special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you hated technological geniuses,” Tosh said, turning away. She could see him in the reflection of a darkened monitor, still smirking. It was almost cute. Almost. She knew better. She’d learned her lesson about cute blonde aliens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But I love them more.” John stepped closer, close enough that he could reach out and touch her with ease. “I’m not a bad hand at tech, but it’s always a thrill to see someone do in five minutes what would take me an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re all about the thrills, I suppose,” Tosh said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and the profit.” John shrugged. “I take what I want; I move on. Whenever I get too attached, well. You’ve seen me around Jack.” Tosh turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the most selfish bastards I’ve ever met,” Tosh said sharply. John just grinned. “But you risked yourself to help us, to help Jack.” His smile grew uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him. I would do almost anything for him,” John said defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Tosh said calmly. “But the last time you had a bomb attached to you, you only cared about yourself. This time, you came back and helped us.” Tosh leaned in, just slightly. “I think that’s rather brave.” John blushed, so faint she almost missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never realized you were such a charmer, Ms. Sato,” John all but purred, leaning on her workstation. “A genius, of course. Beauty, from the moment I saw you.” Now it was Tosh’s turn to blush. “But I thought you were quiet. Bit of a stick up your arse.” Tosh shot him an offended look, and he raised a hand innocently. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Can be quite pleasurable if done-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a point, Captain?” Tosh asked, cutting him off before he could confirm what she was already imagining. John smirked again, that really was his thing, before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is that behind your glasses and your quiet poise, you’ve got a twisted mind.” He leaned forward, straddling the line between too close and not close enough. “I like that.” Before Tosh could move, before she could even think to move, John pulled back. “I think your communicator’s going off.” Sure enough, she could hear her ringtone, muffled in her bag. John took a step back as she dug for her mobile with her left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Tosh said, hoping she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh!” Jack boomed excitedly. “Owen’s still alive. Well, undead. But he’s not dead.” Tosh stumbled backward in shock. John helped her into her chair, but Tosh barely noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, the radiation.” Tosh stammered. “He should have decomposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess whatever’s holding him together is stronger than a little irradiated water,” Jack said cheerfully. “He’s soaked and bitching and will need severe decontamination before we can set him free again, but he’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Tosh gasped. “Have you told Gwen and Ianto?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I called you first,” Jack said. “I’ll tell them as soon as we’re done.” His tone turned a little more serious. “How’s it going there? Has John left already or is he still being a pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still here, darling,” John called, and Tosh realized he’d heard everything. He’d dragged over another chair and was sitting on it backward. What a drama king. Jack made a disgruntled noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count yourself lucky no one died,” Jack shouted, forcing Tosh to pull her mobile away from her ear. “I’ll yell at you later about how idiotic you were, so don’t leave until I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” John drawled, snapping off a lazy salute for Tosh’s benefit. She giggled and heard Jack sigh heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he tries anything, let me know and I’ll make him regret it,” Jack informed her. Tosh smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a big girl, Jack; I can handle myself.” John leered at her and she kicked him in the shin. “You go call Gwen and Ianto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jack agreed before promptly hanging up. Tosh put her mobile down and sighed. John was rubbing at his leg and scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hit hard,” John complained teasingly. “I’d rather go fight a Weevil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen tried that last year. Didn’t go so well for him,” Tosh said, smiling. Owen was alive! This time, everyone had lived, even Gray and John. The latter was staring at her sadly. “What?” she asked, her smile fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him,” John said, tone brooking no argument. Tosh nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him so when he died the first time and Jack used the resurrection gauntlet to bring him back.” John just looked at her blankly. “Long story. Basically, he’s undead, but when I thought he was on his deathbed, I confessed my love, and he told me I didn’t mean it. That it was just grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll punch him for you if you want,” John said, clenching his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for that!” Tosh said frantically. “We worked it out; he apologized, said we’d missed each other and it was his fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he said that when he thought he was dying,” John pointed out. “So, when he comes back here, are the odds in your favor that he confesses his own love? Or is he just going to pass you by again?” Tosh stood quickly and crossed her arm over her chest, mindful of her sling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about us!” she snapped, then turned her back on him. She heard the chair scrape against the floor, then a few light footsteps. John laid a hand gently on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I don’t know anything about your relationship with Owen. But I know a fair bit about you,” John said. Tosh shrugged his hand off, but he kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re beautiful, you’re cunning, you’re a literal genius. You could rule this world easily, but you would never even consider it because you’re too good. You believe in your team and in your people. And if Owen can’t see that, if he can’t respect what an amazing woman you are, well, that’s his loss.” Tosh was glad she was turned away so John couldn’t see the tears welling up. She rubbed at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” she asked. “I must just be a blip compared to the worlds you’ve seen, the wonders you’ve experienced. You probably meet people more brilliant than me every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met brilliant people, that’s true,” John said. “But if I’ve learned one thing, it’s that there always someone better than you. And you’re both equally important in the end.” Tosh couldn’t see his face, but she would have bet a hundred quid he was smirking. “What matters is that I’m here with you now. I care about you, Toshiko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me if I don’t take you at your word,” Tosh said, trying not to sound bitter. John slipped his arms around her waist, and she gasped, startled. He started to pull back, but she stopped him. John seemed small next to Jack, but he stood a head taller than her. He pulled her to his chest and held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I prove it to you then?” John asked, murmured right next to her ear. “Shall I get on my knees? Or do you require a task of valor?” Tosh laughed, although she had plenty of ideas of what exactly John could do on his knees. She had no doubt he was picturing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing so out of a Greek epic,” Tosh said, smiling bittersweetly. “I just, I haven’t had the best luck with this sort of thing.” John nipped gently at her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly do you mean, love?” he asked, one hand trailing down her thigh. She was both relieved and disappointed that she was wearing jeans rather than a skirt. His hand froze and she realized he was waiting for her to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My last few relationships, well, they all died.” Tosh’s voice broke just slightly. “One betrayed me, one was chivalrous to the end, and well, the last was Owen. I don’t even think it’s fair to count him.” John chuckled and Tosh could feel it in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for anything more than you’re willing to give.” He bent his head to kiss along her neck, and Tosh involuntarily shuddered. “You want me to leave, I will, Jack be damned. But I’d much rather stay.” He lifted his head again, and Tosh could feel his breath hot against her ear. “I am yours to command, Toshiko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me Toshiko then,” Tosh said before she’d even thought it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” John said playfully. “What shall I call you instead? Love? Darling? How about sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh’ll do fine,” she said, ignoring the shivers that raced down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple, but effective, I suppose.” John sighed. “So, Tosh.” He let go of her, and she momentarily mourned the lack of contact. Then she turned around and met his eyes. He winked. “What do you want from me?” Her eyes went instantly to his mouth, and she blushed. John grinned. “And if you’re worried about the paralyzing lipgloss, I’m not wearing it. You’d be on the floor already if so.” Tosh raised a hand to her neck. Stupid, leaving herself that open. Gwen had told her about her experience and it was not one Tosh wanted to experience for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want…” Tosh started, then trailed off. John was staring at her, pleading with his eyes for her to ask. And god, she wanted to. But she’d always been timid, and the pressure made it almost impossible. Luckily, John took pity on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I guess?” John asked. Tosh nodded, voice still caught in her throat. “Stop me if I’m wrong.” Then before she could blink, John kissed her. His lips were softer than she expected. A hand came up to cradle her neck and pull her in close. Tosh let him. This is what she wanted, what she hadn’t had the nerve to ask for. Tosh made a soft noise, and John pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” he asked, looking over her face and her arm, worried. Tosh nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant,” she breathed. “Do it again?” John beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a sequel for this in the works about Owen's reaction but don't worry. Happy endings for all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>